User blog:Cbsperry04/The Tale of A Kingdom
Once there was a boy who woke up on a strange island, and couldn't remember how he got there. The inhabitants were staring down at him, and were mumbling. They were exchanging glances then they walked away. The boy stood up and saw a condensed, large village. The boy said "Where am I?" An islander said "Bento Island, my friend." The boy went over to a dense forest of large trees and underbrush. He found some berries, and spring water. The boy ate some of the berries and thought "These berries taste fresh, and sweet!", he also took a sip of the fresh spring water. The forest made him feel safe, and comfortable. The boy collected some stones and wood, and made a few tools. He then saw a cave, and he went inside with a crude torch. The boy carefully tip-toed through the cave to prevent collapse. The boy saw a small shiny glint in the darkness. The boy realized it was iron. He painstakingly threw his makeshift pickaxe into a vein of iron, and took the pickaxe back out. The boy repeated the process until his backpack was full of iron. The boy went out of the cave, and back in to the forest. He smelled fresh fish on a fire. He went to the village, there was a chef preparing salmon for the tribe. The boy inspected how the chef was making fire, and cooking the meat. The chef taught him how to cook, and use tools appropriately. The chef and the boy became friends. The boy looked up in the sky and saw it was getting dark. The boy went back in to the dense forest, and made a small shelter. The boy dumped water over his shelter to fireproof it. The boy made a fire with two stones, and warmed up close to the fire. The boy slowly fell asleep to the crackling sound of fire, and the warmth of it. The boy woke up rather thirsty. He went back to the spring, and drank some water. The boy could hear the beautiful sound of birds chirping, and faint speaking of townspeople. The boy brought his backpack to the noisy, and busy tribe. The boy saw a rather large house with guards standing in front of it. The boy asked the guards "What is this place?" the guards replied: "The leader's residence." The boy walked in to the large home. He saw fabric rugs, a fireplace, a mithril armor set on a mannequin, and even a piece of bluesteel laying on a coffee table. The boy called "Anybody home?" A sweet, smooth voice called back "Yes indeed!" The boy followed the voice until he entered a room with a girl comfortably sitting in an armchair. "Hello." the girl said. The boy asked "Are you the leader of this tribe?" "Yes." the charming girl said. The boy asked "I need to learn more about these islands, and the things I can get from them, also I'm a bit hungry too." The leader tossed the boy a plate of apple pie like a frisbee at the boy. The boy swiftly lifted his arm up and caught it, even when the boy was looking in the completely different direction, gazing out a window. The leader said "Nice catch." "Thanks" the boy replied. The boy sat down on a sofa while the leader talked about the different islands, ores, and legendary things such as bluesteel, bugshark, and fried chicken. Category:Blog posts